Sebastian LaCroix
"Power is life to our kind. Those without power disintegrate into the nights of the past - hundreds of names I know once instilled fear, now unknown. You see it's not enough to attain power - one must also maintain power." Sebastian LaCroix, is the new Prince of Los Angeles, as of 2003. His succession to the throne has been met with great controversy in L.A's vampire community. He is a Ventrue. Background Sebastian LaCroix was born in the late 1700s to the French aristocracy and he served in Napoleon's army. In his youth he was sired by a noble vampire, a Ventrue. He spent his vampire years making allies, ruining his enemies and brokering deals. At some point he traveled to Africa and encountered his bodyguard, the mysterious Sheriff. He adapted to modern life well and always wears the finest suits. It is shrouded in mystery how Sebastian, a vampire of the Camarilla, became the second prince of Los Angeles, the capital of the Anarch Free States. (The first was the puppet prince, Don Sebastian). Although he likely became prince when the Camarilla responded to the Kuei-jin's defeat of the Anarchs in the city (The Jade Invasion). Final Nights Prince Sebastian LaCroix is first seen when the player and his or her sire is brought to be executed in front of a theater full of L.A.'s most powerful and influential Kindred. He executed the sire but he was forced by an intervention from Anarch leader Nines Rodriguez to spare the fledgeling. He then sent the newly-created vampire to Santa Monica to solve the problems created by a Sabbat warehouse. He provides him or her with a haven, a bit of cash and a laptop. He also asks the player to solve a problem regarding a bloodpack containing werewolf blood being kept in the Santa Monica Clinic. After the Fledgeling returns to Downtown, a new problem arise for the prince: The Ankaran Sarcophagus, a centuries old artifact possibly containing an Antediluvian, a member of the third generation, the grandchilder of Caine and ancestors of all clans and bloodlines that exist. He asks the player to go investigate the Ankaran Sarcophagus and the theft attempt from Elizabeth Dane, a ship that carried the artifact to Los Angeles. If the Fledgeling investigated without any bloodshed, the prince will provide to him or her a nicer haven in the Skyline Apartments in the downtown area. After that, he had a meeting with the primogen, noting that Dr. Alistair Grout, the Malkavian primogen, was missing. LaCroix then sent the player to investigate Grout's disappearance, only to find out that Nines Rodriguez was possibly involved into the primogen's death. He also found out that Grünfeld Bach, a legendary hunter of the Society of Leopold, was after him. The sarcophagus would disappear from the museum it was kept in so the prince would send the player to Hollywood, which is Anarch territory, to retrieve its location from the Nosferatu primogen, Gary Golden. In the meantime, Jack, an Anarch elder, thought that the reason why LaCroix was so desperate to recover the Sarcophagus, was so that he could diablerize the supposed Antediluvian sleeping inside it. The prince's problems would continue in form of the Kuei-jin and their leader, Ming Xiao. He then made an uneasy alliance with her, knowing if that would be found out by the members of the community, he would disappear. After the player recovered the Ankaran Sarcophagus, prince LaCroix employed the services of a well-known Kindred scholar and historian, Beckett. Afterwards, he put out a blood hunt on Nines Rodriguez and the player in order to destroy his most powerful enemy and to cover his tracks. The player and Nines survived, however. *If the player is loyal to the Camarilla, the sarcophagus would never be opened and the Tremere Strauss would take control of the city (possibly by becoming the new prince). LaCroix would then be stripped of his title. *If the player is loyal to the Anarchs, LaCroix would open the Sarcophagus and die in an explosion set by Jack. *If the player is loyal to the prince, they would open the sarcophagus and die in the explosion set by Smiling Jack. *If the player is loyal to the Kuei-jin, Ming-Xiao will possibly take control of the city and tie the player to the Sarcophagus, throwing him or her into the ocean. Appearance and Personality Sebastian LaCroix is a charismatic yet power hungry vampire. He cared only for himself and he wanted the Ankaran Sarcophagus to gain its incredible power (although he claimed he wanted it to protect fellow Kindred from the Kuei-Jin). He thought that the Sarcophagus contained an Antediluvian. Smiling Jack considers the prince capable of Diablerie which means that Sebastian is cunning and merciless. Abilities As a pretty old Ventrue, Sebastian LaCroix is a powerful vampire. He is very skilled in the use of Dominate, being able to use it even under Elysium. Trivia *It is interesting to note that both princes of Los Angeles have the first name: Sebastian. *He is the only character whose absence from Los Angeles by Night, can be explained. *LaCroix is approximately 210 years of age (he claims his Embrace to have taken place "shortly after the Battle of Waterloo." *Sebastian LaCroix is named after Lucien LaCroix, the powerful vampire antagonist of the vampire detective television series Forever Knight. *LaCroix is one of the only people that will interrupt you in the entire game. Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Downtown residents Category:Camarilla Category:Ventrue Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Princes Category:Businesspeople Category:Elders Category:Domitors